A Day to Remember
by yuukuzuri
Summary: They day that both Takumi and Misaki will remember for the rest of their lives.


Another one shot because I don't have a plot for a chapter fic :)

This one was inspired by Taylor Swift's Mine video clip which I found absolutely adorable!

Warning: Future fic

Disclaimer: Watashi no namae wa Fujiwara dewa arimasen. Even if I can speak the language I fail at Kanji. There's no way I can be based in Japan now can I?

* * *

><p>'<em>I have to make this perfect<em>_'_. He said to himself. '_I 'll definitely make it perfect_'. Takumi walked along the water edge, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Takumi was in the lobby of Misaki's apartment, waiting for her to come down. Still feeling a little anxious, he called the person that was taking care of the place by the lake.<p>

"Hello, hey Haru. How's it going? Is the place okay?"

"Yes, Usui-san. I'm checking it out right now. No one has discovered it yet."

"Great, I'll be there around 3 o'clock okay? Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem boss."

Takumi hung up just in time seeing Misaki exiting the elevator. She smiled sweetly when she saw him waiting for her in the lobby.

"Sorry I'm late Takumi. Did you wait long?" She said giving Takumi a peck on the cheek.

"Nope, you're just in time. Are you ready for a fantastic date with your awesome boyfriend?"

Misaki giggled and rolled her eyes at the statement. "You're so full of yourself alien." Taking the hand he offered, as they walked towards their first destination.

"Where are we going Takumi?" She asked again, losing count how many times she's asked the question. She has been asking him the questions since he asked her out for this date last week.

"If I told you, I'll have to kiss you senseless" Again, the same answer. Takumi said with a huge grin on his face. Misaki was fuming. "Why won't you tell me idiot Usui? It's been a week already. Just tell me!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then now wouldn't it? Come on Prez, relax. I know you're going to love it!" Takumi said with the most confident smirk he has.

"How can you be so sure? You know I hate surprises, they make me feel guilty" Misaki was pouting. That's right, she feels bad for the people involved who threw surprises for her. They must have worked hard for her. She didn't like people spending money and wasting their time for her because she felt that she doesn't deserve being treated so kindly.

Takumi took Misaki's face in his palms "For once in your life, just accept it with an open heart. I want to at least once do something special for my lovely girlfriend. I feel even more guilty as a man not being able to give _my_ woman a good time" Misaki's face turned as red as the flower in her hair.

"Pervert" was all she could reply to that. Having Takumi say she was his woman made her heart swell, but she wasn't about to tell him that any time soon. More like never.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a bakery about 10 minutes later. Misaki was soaking in the sweet smell of the sweets baking with a grin on her face. She went from one section to another looking at all the different types of confectionary they had while commenting how good or cute they looked.<p>

"If I knew you were going to be this happy at bakery, I should bring you to one more often. Takumi couldn't resist that adorable face that looked like a child in a candy store.

"I've always like confectionaries, but they were always too expensive. So usually just look around" She said with a little blush on her face, a bit embarrassed to admitting it. "But now that I'm more stable I buy some every Thursday from the bakery across the street from my office. We should go there some times; I can even get a discount from that nice Obaa-san"

Trust Misaki to be thrifty even when she already has a steady income and all her father's debt has been paid off. That just how she lived; always saving and always getting mad at Takumi for buying her expensive gifts that usually gets returned. Takumi choose not to comment on that. He wouldn't want to risk getting into a useless argument about his spending habit and ruin this perfect day.

"So, we're having a cake for lunch? Are trying to get me fat?" Misaki asked with confusion written all over her face when Takumi ordered a mini chocolate mud cake.

"Although I would love to see Misaki pig out on sweets; even though not made by me; again, No, this is just the dessert" Takumi reminiscing the time when Misaki disguised herself to enter a Maid Latte event to protect one of her coworkers.

"I am still trying to forget that. It felt disgusting to pig out like that" Misaki said shivering at the thought. "Or, you can just tell me why we are getting a cake and where we are going" She said with a puppy dog looked she picked up from Takumi.

"No way. I'm not falling for that my sweetheart" Misaki blushed at the nick name. "This is you 200th try and you lose again Misa-chan" Takumi said with a teasing smirk.

Misaki took a swing at Takumi but he caught her fist. "Again with the violence, remember the last time you tried this? I enjoyed punishing you, you know" the confident smirk returning to his face. Misaki gulped at the statement, let's just say Misaki was panting the whole night. **(Let your imaginations run wild my readers XDXDXD)**

"Fine, so where to next?" she said. Takumi just smiled sweetly at her "It's a secret"

* * *

><p>They arrived at a secluded spot in the park about 20 minutes later. The place was beautiful; it was through the trees at the water's edge of the lake. They had to go up a small hill where they had a fantastic view of the whole lake. On top of the hill there was a picnic lunch waiting for them.<p>

Misaki's mouth was gaping at the setting "Do I even want to know how you managed to do this?"

"I'd prefer you didn't. Just enjoy it" Takumi squeezed her hand he was holding while searching her eyes _'Will she hate it? Will she refuse this?' _Misaki looked up into those emerald eyes that were begging that she didn't reject him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Takumi" She said returning the grip on her hands and giving him the most sincere smile she has _'It's not so bad being pampered by the person you love every once in a while'_ she thought to herself. Takumi sneaked his arm on her into a half hug, thanking her.

Once they were both seated on the picnic cloth, they started enjoying their meal. Takumi has prepared a really light lunch so that they could enjoy the cake that they bought. They spent the lunch in a relaxed manner, talking about the things that are happening in their lives. Catching up on the days when they were busy, enjoying the presence of each other.

Once they were finished, Takumi suggested that they take a little walk along the water edge. Takumi was nervous, _'It's now or never'_

"Misaki, let's go over there. I have another surprise for you" Pointing ahead of them to a big tree.

"Really? More? Takumi" She whined. "I've already had enough surprises for the weekend, I don't think I can handle another one" Misaki stopped in her tracks pulling Takumi to stop as well. She had a huge frown on her face that made Takumi chuckled lightly.

"Please put up with one more, this is the main event of the day. Trust me, you'll love it" Takumi said with a huge smile on his face hiding all traces of insecurity that he had at the moment. Misaki's frown disappeared from the words and the gentle look in his eyes "Well, okay then" Misaki shrugged.

They walked towards the tree Takumi mentioned and Misaki was taken aback by the sight. She held back her breath when the tree came into full view. There were pieces of papers attached to long strands of string. When they came closer to the tree Misaki realized they were pictures of her and Takumi. From the very first picture they took together that started their relationship to the one they took last weekend. Picture after picture of her smiling shyly and blushing, all the moments of their relationship were in front of her.

"Do you like it?" Takumi said searching her eyes for some acknowledgement. Misaki found those eyes with the widest smile on her face with a pool of tears in her eyes.

"Is this why you were asking Sakura and Shizuko for pictures from our high school days?" She asked squeezing his hand in her.

"Yeah" Takumi returned her gesture with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Do you like it?" he said repeating his question.

"Like?" Misaki chuckled "I love it. Thank you Takumi" She said hugging him which he returned wholeheartedly. She looked up to him and tip-toed to kiss him fully on the lips with passion as a thank you.

"So, shall we take a tour along memory lane?" Takumi offering his hand which Misaki took "With pleasure" she smiled up to him.

They went through the array of picture reminiscing every picture with some teasing, some hitting, some fuming and whole lot of laughter and smiles. They reached the last picture. Somehow the last picture was attached to a read string while the rest had white strings. The picture was the one they took last week where Takumi had his arms around Misaki and kissing her on the cheek while she was smiling at the camera.

Misaki turned to Takumi "Is this the last one?" a little disappointed that the tour was over.

"Yes, look behind the picture" Takumi said letting go of her hand. Misaki reached out for the picture and realized that it was glued to an envelope. She opened the envelope and her eyes widened. She held the foreign object in her hand turned to Takumi slowly with her mouth agape only to find him on the ground on his knees and took her hand in his.

"These past years with you, it have made into a being I never knew I was, human. You made me feel all the emotions that any person was supposed to feel in their life time. I am truly thankful to you and I am ready to give you my whole heart. I am asking you if you would let me feel those wonderful feeling with you, for the rest of my life. Would you let the red string of destiny bind our fate together for the rest of our lives by becoming my wife?"

Misaki was so stunned that she took a whole minute to take in all the words, the moment and situation in. She couldn't help but smile the sweetest smile to his with tears of happiness running down her face. She chocked in some breath when she realized she had been holding back her breath from the moment she opened the envelope.

"Yes"

That was all she could say with a chocked voice. Takumi put the ring on her finger, pulled her into a hug and spun her around. They have never been so happy in their lives.

They will even more happy, once they say "I do"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra<strong>_

* * *

><p>They walked back to Misaki's mother's house hand in hand to tell them the news.<p>

"Out of pure curiousity, where did you get the idea with the pictures Takumi?"

"I'll show you once we get back. It's this cute video clip I found on the internet"

"And do I even want to know how you managed to keep that place a secret from random people in the park?"

Takumi just smiled at her and sneaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"That doesn't answer the question alien"

* * *

><p>Wheeeee~ Finally fnished!You have no idea how many times I hit the brick wall with this one to make it the way I want it to. The ending was all set but the situations to get it to the ending was really a rollercoaster ride for me. I find the hanging pictures scene from Taylor Swifts Mine video absolutely cute!I would like to try that one day…when I get a boyfriend…whenever that is.<p>

Anyway, I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my previous story 'How did it come to this?' I am a master procrastinator so I don't think I will be replying anytime soon. I send virtual hearts to all my reviewers for both my previous stories and I shall kick myself in the behind to reply to all the reviews I get on this one. I promise!Cross my heart hope to live :D

I hope you enjoyed this proposal fic from me and review if you feel like it, which I hope you did enjoy and will review. Feel free to point out my mistakes so that I can improve my rusty writing skills. If only writing reports were this enjoyable…Review!XDXD

Candies and chocolates

.yuukuzuri.

May 3rd 2011

12:51 am


End file.
